


Walking Wounded

by goodwineandcheese



Category: Monster
Genre: Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Grimmer, It's ship but can be read as platonic, M/M, Medical Examination, Mild emotional trauma, Nail Torture, Physical Abuse, Protective Tenma, Tenma is a Good Doctor, Torture is discussed but not shown, Worried Tenma, post-torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodwineandcheese/pseuds/goodwineandcheese
Summary: An alternative take on Grimmer’s post-torture scene in Prague. On his way back to the hotel, he collapses in the street - and the one to find him is Tenma. Needless to say he has a few questions for his friend from the train, but his wellbeing matters first and foremost.





	Walking Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent fic because lemme tell you the only thing that would make Monster better is if Tenma was there to help Grimmer recover after that awful torture. It would be completely perfect if he was the one to rescue him but that’s pushing the realism a little so this will do.
> 
> I did amp up the torture he endured for this fic to raise the stakes a bit. Nothing outlandish but like, ya know, torture is torture :(
> 
> Fic was named for [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtQte8_a_B4) which I somewhat associate with Grimmer (though not specifically with this fic)
> 
> Warnings for discussion and mild depiction of torture/injuries, but it's nothing graphic.

It seemed there was a commotion in the streets. 

On the whole, Tenma kept to himself; the happenings of Prague weren’t his business - he was here for a reason, in the hopes that he might find out more about Johan - his roots, where he could be found, what he was after.

_Cedok Bridge. Three Frogs._

That was all he had to work with, but it was a start. It was more than nothing. 

Whatever was happening in the streets of Prague simply wasn’t his concern. While it was still light out, he was at the most risk; his face was well enough known - and there had probably been a report about an Asian man slipping across the border after the incident on the train. So, he kept his head low, face hidden behind a curtain of oily hair that had seen better days, and pressed on. Until, at least, he saw for himself - a man, dragging something heavily behind him, only to suddenly collapse on the side of the road.

It _wasn’t_ his business. He had no reason to involve himself. And yet, there was that part of him...the part that carried his shame, that he could no longer acknowledge after his own heinous actions….that part panged with a sense of purpose. Even before he sought Johan, he had been a doctor. Though it was no longer true, it was an immutable part of himself that wouldn't be silenced. Just now, he had been made aware of what seemed to be a badly injured man. Logically, he understood that he should keep walking - that there were others, real doctors, that would see to the situation.

But walking away…

If he only hadn’t seen it happen, this sense of obligation wouldn’t be impeding him now. But, despite himself, almost acting without awareness, Tenma found his feet carrying him in the direction of the fallen figure. From a distance, Tenma could tell he had been limping heavily, clearly exhausted and struggling. Now, much closer, he could see the m...

He stopped. For a moment, he stared. This....

This wasn't just any man. He was a _familiar_ man. Not days ago, he had been smiling, telling Tenma about his late son, shared a picnic with him. Now he...

Tenma made a small sound in his throat, though he didn’t hear it, as he hastened his pace. 

What had been a passive sense of obligation abruptly took center stage in Tenma’s mind, a new alertness and concern building in the pit of his stomach as he closed the distance, crouching beside the wounded man. There was absolutely no mistaking Grimmer - tall, lanky, carrying with him an overstuffed duffel bag. But now…

Tenma felt his throat go dry, shaking his head as he took to careful examination. The state he was in…minor lacerations on his forearms, angry red marks around his wrists, his…his _nails_ , the bruises visible on his face and neck, disappearing below the collar of his shirt…

Blood on his hands, his sleeves, dried and flaking away from his arms. Whatever had happened...he'd put up a hell of a fight.

Carefully, he moved Grimmer’s arm aside - the one that tightly clutched the strap of his bag, now pulled tightly against his chest. He noticed the way Grimmer’s thumb twitched at the contact, grip tensing. It was possible he was conscious, if only barely aware. Tenma was as careful as he could be, so as not to disturb his injuries. The marks on his arms were definitely from rope; he’d been restrained somewhere when this was going on. There was probably more damage that he couldn't see. Carefully, with deft fingers, Tenma opened just the first two buttons of Grimmer’s shirt, wincing at the bruising underneath. It was what he expected, but no less unpleasant. What had...what….

“What _happened_ to you?”

...They couldn't stay here, out in the open. These were deliberate injuries. Someone had brutally beaten Grimmer. He had no way of knowing _who_ , or why, but if they were looking for him...not to mention, the longer _he_ spent in the open, the more likely he was to be recognized. Grimmer...

He let his hand trail a little lower over Grimmer's chest, feeling its rise and fall. Breathing was a little hurried, but otherwise normal. He was in bad shape, but Tenma's quick examination said his life was in no immediate danger. It would be difficult, but he was in a safe state to be moved. He needed...to take Grimmer somewhere out of sight. Treat him there.

Locating the mother of the twins was going to be put on hold for just a little while, it seemed.

* * *

_A….hand. Someone…they..._

_...captured again…_

Grimmer remembered...leaving. There had been bodies...bloody, barely human, no longer alive.

He had walked up the stairs...there were more than he thought. He didn’t really remember….but then he...wasn’t paying attention at the time...trying to struggle free...never realized how far down.

Bag was heavy. His legs carried him up…

...and up…

...the light. The streets. After that…

He didn’t remember, after that. But somewhere...in that time...they must have…

He felt the hand, more careful than before, trying to pry his bag from him. He held it tighter, struggled to hold it as tightly as he could. What was in that bag…

It wouldn’t do them any good, not for what they wanted. But to him...what was inside...what that information could do, when he put it to the public…exposing Kinderheim...

He couldn’t lose such precious information. No matter the cost...

Their interest seemed to shift. He heard something...rustling, and a voice, but couldn't hear the words. Couldn’t tell...couldn’t open his eyes, didn’t know…

He tried, but they wouldn't open. Heavy...tired. _Can’t afford to…_

They were probably...going to take him back there. It would be worse this time...what he’d done...what he had definitely done in that place...the _other_ part of himself…

They wouldn’t be pleased that he’d killed their men. He was probably going to die, this time. And they wouldn't be so careless. This had been his chance to escape.

He felt a jab at his chest, and let out a breath of air. Then the voice, again...

_”What happened to you?”_

He gave no response. Even if he could...he wouldn't. It was an attempt to engage him while he was vulnerable...conversation while his defenses were down...a conversation that they could turn for information at any time. He kept quiet. The way he was now, he knew consciousness wouldn’t last long. Whatever came next would be…

_”Are you able to hear me, Grimmer?”_

...ah, it was strange. He thought...this voice sounded…

_”It’s m...Tenma. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re not in any danger. But I'm going to move you now...so I can take a proper look at you. It's all right...”_

…

Tenma. Doctor…

....Move. They were going...

Grimmer struggled, fought to open his eyes. They felt so heavy….but at least one...he could barely see beyond his lashes, certainly couldn’t recognize the human shape beyond them. It seemed to be a fruitless attempt; in the end, those very efforts to remain conscious were what pushed him over his limit, into a fitful and restless sleep.

* * *

What Grimmer awoke to was certainly more comfortable than he expected. 

He didn’t dare open his eyes - not yet, at least - but he tested his surroundings. The very slightest movements of his wrist...just a little, at a time...no resistance. He could feel no restraints holding him in place. It seemed he had full mobility. He was….lying, this time, on his back - on a somewhat hard surface, certainly not very comfortable but preferable to that chair.

He tossed his head to the side, as sleeplike in his gestures as he could. His cheek met wood...a wood floor. The air smelled old; they certainly hadn’t brought him to that basement again, it didn’t smell _damp_ as it had before, but there was dust in the air, and a sense of age. If he were to open his eyes, he could see it for himself, but as of yet, his captors didn’t seem to be aware of his state of consciousness. If he could prolong it, glean anything at all, any clues...any information as to what their plans might be for him...

“It’s all right. I know you’re awake.”

Grimmer startled, briefly, as his heart skipped a beat or two. Not out of any sense of _fear_ exactly - rather, the voice that he heard had...both surprised him and...sounded familiar. 

He recalled before, he had thought it was familiar, but at the time his mind was quite a delirious mess. Now that he felt just a bit more sane, he was quite certain that the voice belonged to the kind doctor he’d first met face to face on the train, the doctor he had read very much about, whose story intrigued him so.

His eyes opened slowly, though he remained somewhat guarded; Tenma was...a good person, that was definitely true, but very fresh experiences with trustworthy faces had left him, for the moment, on edge. He was somewhere unfamiliar - certainly that did little to help his present concerns. 

As soon as his eyes opened, he could see just a little better where he was. It looked like an old, condemned building - which explained the smell - and, seated by the window, was the good doctor Tenma. He had turned his attention to Grimmer, and was moving to crouch by him now, taking to one knee and letting his arm rest leisurely across it as he looked over the injured man. With his other hand, he reached forward - slowly - and placed something cool against Grimmer's cheek. He flinched briefly on contact, causing Tenma to pull back again.

"It's to help with the swelling. Is that all right?"

Grimmer took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding. He felt just a bit embarrassed, responding like that. The unexpected cold had taken him by surprise. Once more Tenma moved forward, and this time Grimmer accepted the numbing chill. He tilted his head to meet Tenma's gaze with a small smile and a nod of thanks. Tenma smiled in return, though it seemed strained.

“Are you feeling pain anywhere?”

Grimmer very nearly chuckled in response.

...ah, no, he definitely felt and heard it….he did indeed laugh just now. A sidelong flick of his eyes saw a rather concerned and morose looking doctor. That had been a poor choice...

Some sort of reassurance would probably be a suitable response. He let his expression shift and change, becoming something softer, his brows creasing, the smile on his lips muting slightly. It was more of a reserved look, but still content.

“I apologise, that was probably rude. But…” He braced his hands against the wood floor, feeling a mild, uncomfortable shooting pain through his arms as he sat himself upright, against the doctor’s slight protesting. “I think it’s expected, that I would be in pain. It certainly feels like I’ve seen better days. I imagine it looks that way, too.”

Tenma nodded, his own brows creasing, though his expression looked concerned. He carefully observed Grimmer's movements before those darker hues turned downward and away, the man wilting just slightly.

“Someone did this to you. All of this...this was deliberate. What they did to you...”

Tenma’s voice had lost some of its steadiness, peppered with subtle anguish and disbelief, and the smallest hints of something more disgusted, more angry - not in his voice, but seen in the clenching of his fists. As a doctor, this sort of thing….the willful harm of another human was probably...

Grimmer nodded slowly, trying to catch his gaze. "Taxi driver...and a friend of his. I got out, but they chased me down...had me tied up in a basement somewhere." He quirked his lips up in a slight smirk, a bitter expression. "I suppose you can't trust everyone behind the wheel."

He was careful with his words. Tenma probably had his questions...but he would definitely have more, if he knew the details. The Secret Police...that was a dangerous topic. The kind doctor seemed to take his words at face value, making a small, pained noise in his throat.

“They tortured you.”

Tenma’s words came from a place of concern, but all the same, Grimmer knew what it was he was doing...what he was after. It was a much gentler tactic than the Secret Police had employed - opening a dialogue, allowing him to reveal information to a trusted face willfully. And, while he was certain the doctor had no ill intent, the events of the past few hours definitely...definitely solidified that he couldn’t afford to involve the man. Kinderheim was his burden to bear; Tenma would be put in danger, if he knew.

Grimmer glanced down at his hands, at his mutilated fingernails. It seemed like such a small thing now. The price those men had paid for their hedonistic indulgence in his own pain had been far steeper, by comparison. He could still see them, if he thought about it; the blood staining the walls, the floor, pummeled flesh...what happened there...that was _his_ world. Dangerous and grim. Tenma...Tenma was not a part of that world.

He sighed heavily, shrugging. “Whatever they thought I knew, they had the wrong person...I really didn’t know anything. I was lucky to have escaped. I’m not sure who it was, that helped me…”

Woman. She had been the one...a gun, a gunshot, that had been when he…no. When _Steiner…_

“But if it weren’t for them, I probably wouldn’t be alive right now.”

It was easy to lie to Tenma, to keep that tiredly content expression on his face as he told him the same truth he had told those men. Tenma took it easily, nodding with a somewhat distracted look about him. Most likely he was more concerned about the injuries inflicted than whatever his torturers had wanted from him. 

“I had a little trouble moving you. Unfortunately this place was the best I could do, and I didn’t want to leave you to a hospital. I don’t know who it was that hurt you…”

There it was again, that slight burst of frustrated energy, Tenma clenching and unclenching his fists.

“...but I didn’t think it would be safe to leave you alone. I thought they might come after you again.”

Grimmer hummed airily, nodding slowly.

“You’d probably be right. They were very insistent that they thought I had what they wanted. I’m not sure how many of them there are, but they’ll definitely be looking for me.” He recalled that delirious state of half-consciousness. That prodding then, the voice...that had probably been Tenma, examining him. But at the time...

He turned a wry glance on Tenma then. “Truth be told, I thought they’d captured me again.”

Tenma looked down at his lap, nodding slowly. It was harder to see, with his hair masking his face, but the look in his eyes seemed painful to Grimmer.

“I thought so. You were struggling. I would have treated you before, but I thought you might...if you woke up, if you thought it was them, you might agitate your wounds.”

Grimmer maintained the calm of his expression, his gaze once more falling to his hands. They had been covered in blood…. _their_ blood, before. It was...a very good thing that Tenma had decided to wait.

"And in that time...I didn't hurt you."

His own voice came hushed, tinged with what he could only call concern - it had a name, only because as he heard it now, the sound resembled the voice that Tenma had used earlier, filled with worry. The doctor's expression lightened and he shook his head.

"No, you didn't. Not at all."

He felt his lips pull downward, making a face he couldn’t quite recognize without seeing it. But, the tightness in his chest and the abrupt sympathy in Tenma’s eyes told him it was probably a sad face.

“Let me take a look at your hands.”

Tenma’s voice was softer, suddenly spoken with different sounds - not the Tenma he had met on the train, but likely the Tenma that was known for his skilled surgical procedures and impressive bedside manner. Grimmer felt compelled to oblige, and allowed the doctor to take his hand.

"I won’t hurt you.”

The words seemed to come from Tenma unexpectedly, to the point that he himself looked mildly surprised when he said it. Saying things like that, reassurances...it was probably out of habit. Grimmer recalled he’d said something similar before - during that state of partial awareness, Tenma had said the same. He hadn't understood, at the time, but now...

“Of course you won’t, doctor.”

His response was a reassurance, but as he watched, Tenma’s face turned sullen, his gaze downcast as he reached into his bag for something.

“I told you,” he breathed, producing a small bottle from his bag. “I’m not--”

“--a doctor any more. I remember.”

Grimmer finished for him - a bit rude, interrupting, but he knew already what it was Tenma was trying to say. He quirked his lips into a wry sort of a smile, raising a brow. “I would beg to differ, right at the moment.”

Tenma opened his mouth, then closed it again, huffing. He couldn’t very well argue that his actions, right now, were indeed those of a doctor. Instead, he gently guided Grimmer’s hand forward, dabbing a small globule of some strongly-smelling, gelatinous substance onto each nail. It felt cool and a little uncomfortable on contact.

“This will help it heal faster, and protect the skin. Now if you could hold your hand still for just a bit…”

He replaced the cap and set the bottle on the ground, fishing around in his bag again until he could find what he was looking for. He pulled a roll of thin, papery-white material - some sort of bandage wraps. He really was completely prepared. Although..

“You know, my fingers do work just fine. I _can_ do it myself.”

Tenma didn’t look up, didn't even hesitate as he went about bandaging the injuries.

“Yes, but I’ll do a better job.”

This time it was Grimmer’s turn to be silenced by simple logic. The doctor was quite right, after all.

To his credit, Tenma made quick work of it - without jostling or inadvertently prodding the damaged nails at all. He was incredibly careful with his hands, a trait that no doubt contributed to his excellence as a doctor.

Deny it though he did, Grimmer was sure that Tenma, even now, continued to be an excellent doctor. He didn’t know what burden the man carried. He could guess - though...he chose not to, as that seemed a personal boundary best not played with - but whatever weight he carried, whatever that guilt might be, he was definitely a healer, and a kind person.

“All right. That’s it for one hand. If you could slowly make a fist for me...let me know if it feels too tight at all.”

Grimmer did as he was told. He felt the fabric shift slightly against his skin, but nothing felt particularly restricting. He shook his head. “It seems you did an excellent job!”

Without prompt, he held out his left hand then, allowing Tenma to repeat the process without fuss. 

It was a quieter procedure this time, the doctor focused on his work, and Grimmer focused on Tenma. He truly did seem in his element now, tending to the wellbeing of someone else. He had seen Grimmer collapse in the street...Tenma very easily could have chosen to walk away, but didn’t. Even when Grimmer had become burdensome - fighting, despite his efforts to help. Despite that, he had persevered. That sort of a person…

“All right. That’s it for your hands. You'll need to replace the bandages a few times a day, and this-” He set the bottle down next to Grimmer. "-should be applied each time. Just a little will do."

Tenma seemed moderately more at ease, though he kept that careful eye on Grimmer, watching him for any signs he might be in pain. He was, of course - just about everything hurt in some respect - but it wasn’t unbearable. Definitely better with a bit of rest. He took the bottle with a small nod and a smile, pocketing it for now.

“I wasn’t able to get a proper look at you earlier. Because you weren’t responding well, I thought I should wait.” Tenma leveled him with a severe look, one that still held traces of that pain from before. 

“Just what did they do to you?”

It was a sad sounding question, but Grimmer understood what he meant by it. He was asking, as a doctor, _what do I need to fix?_ But even more than that...knowing Tenma's personality, and that face he was making...he was hurting, for Grimmer. 

Empathy was a difficult concept. The idea of hurting in another person’s stead, feeling pain because that person was hurt...the idea of it was strange, yet he saw it so often. It was something very human, a sign of compassion. He fixed Tenma with a warmer expression this time, a lighter smile that remained subtle enough to be appropriate.

“You’ve probably seen the worst of it. Cuts and bruises...they were quite fond of striking me in the face. A poor choice, if they’re trying to make me talk.”

He heard the faintest sound of discomfort from Tenma. Perhaps that thought was best left to himself...

“...That was the majority of it, really. Beating me up seemed to be their preferred method. Of course, you saw my hands…”

There was more, though nothing that the good doctor would be able to detect. The light, the threats, what probably would have happened had that woman not shown up...his hands would probably have looked much worse. Grimmer chose to omit those unseen details, for Tenma’s sake. The doctor looked him over once more, coming just a bit closer. He still had that sad frown as he reached forward slowly, fingertips lightly tracing a bruise around the journalist's throat.

Ah, that....

"Well, that too. They weren't always fond of what I had to say."

Despite his words, Grimmer could feel a slight, lopsided tug at his lips, the vaguest touch of mischief there. Tenma only sighed, nodding slowly. His arm retracted as he finally seemed to take contentment from Grimmer's words.

“Is it all right if I take a look at you now? I’d just like to check for any breakages. If that's all right with you.”

That was almost endearing. He supposed Tenma was a doctor, after all...

Grimmer was pretty sure nothing was broken...at least, it didn’t feel that way. But, if the good doctor was offering, he could hardly find it in himself to refuse. He looked out toward the window, at the dimming light. It was getting on in the day...it would be evening soon. The doctor probably hadn't eaten yet. 

He gave an affirmative nod, seeking Tenma's darker hues, putting a brighter, more confident expression on his face. “I think that’s fine. Is there anything you need me to do…?”

Tenma nodded, moving so he was beside Grimmer now. He had that face again, the doctor's face with a soft smile. “Just lie back, and try to keep relaxed. It’s easier for me if your muscles aren’t tensed.”

Grimmer obliged, laying back again with a little gentle guildance from Tenma, holding him steady - though it wasn’t necessary. The smile that he had made it easy for Grimmer to relax, just as he was told. Tenma just nodded in response, leaning over him a little.

“Good. Now, I just want you to breathe normally and tell me if something hurts when I put a little pressure on it.”

At that, Grimmer’s eyes narrowed just a little, his lips quirking up in a faint smirk.

“Quite a bit of me is in pain.”

“This will be a _sharp_ pain.”

Ah, no, at the moment there was no _sharp_ pain. Just the dull throbbing where fist, foot or other battering objects had met some part of his body. 

He lay still, closing his eyes and breathing. He focused on that, on just the breathing - on keeping it calm and controlled, even as Tenma prodded at his abdomen, applying a little force, though certainly not to painful ends. He did feel just a bit more guarded, even knowing it was Tenma. Focusing on his breathing helped him to concentrate, to stay cal--

_Ah._

“Oh, that--”

He definitely felt it that time, something that stung sharply. It was abrupt pain, and as soon as he spoke, Tenma removed the pressure. It seemed that was the only place that felt anything, as Tenma sat up again with a soft huff.

“You’re lucky. There's a lot of bruising, but at worst it's a fracture...it could have been a lot more serious.”

Grimmer sat up again, touching that spot. It didn’t hurt any more - at least, until he poked it. He moved his hand away with a soft noise of pain, which was received with a mild sigh from his exasperated doctor.

“Don’t _agitate_ it. You should be fine as you are...fractures heal relatively quickly. We should probably wrap it just in case, but it should heal well enough without much treatment. I _would_ like you to see a doctor who can give you a proper examination, since there's only so much I can do like this, but as long as you're careful, it should heal well enough without much help. All that’s left is your face, which…”

Tenma broke off, seeming to halt mid-thought, only to chuckle awkwardly to himself, then stare at the wall with a slight flush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat, turning back to Grimmer.

“....It looks worse than it is. The swelling is bad on one side, but your jaw seems fine. If you could just….”

Tenma trailed off, reaching toward Grimmer with a careful hand. He leaned forward, allowing Tenma to inspect his face a little more thoroughly. He could barely feel it, as Tenma passed fingers over his skin. There was just the faintest brush, a slight tingle that let him know it was there. Tenma seemed content, applying gentle pressure here and there, to no ill response. After a while, though, his hands paused, Tenma staring ahead, staring _through_ Grimmer, or so it seemed.

“When I found you…”

His voice seemed hesitant, unsure. Grimmer watched as the doctor pulled back, still staring at some void space behind him. Grimmer sat forward again.

“When you found me…?”

The prompt seemed to snap him out of his funk, though he kept his gaze away from Grimmer, looking at his lap.

“There was a lot of blood on your hands. But those injuries…”

Dark eyes shot up then, seeking to catch his gaze. There was something questioning, but also _knowing,_ there. Grimmer understood, even before he spoke.

“That wasn’t your blood.”

Tenma left his words as a statement, not a question. He knew - or rather, had assumed, and correctly so; after all, the bruising of his knuckles...the stains along his arms...both were telling. But, the tone the doctor used was even - there was no accusation, merely an opening for a...a dialogue. An explanation.

The very same man had opened himself up, that time on the mountain. Had told Grimmer that he shot a man, that the man was probably dead. He had trusted Grimmer with that truth, the weight of that burden. It was only right, that he be open with Tenma, now. At least with this.

He glanced back down at his hands. At his fingers, wrapped and bandaged with care, at the blood that was no longer there.

“No, it wasn’t.”

He said it softly, meeting Tenma’s gaze now. He felt no apprehension, speaking the truth.

“They had untied me. I think they were probably going to kill me, if I didn’t start talking soon. I was conscious, but only barely. Someone….a woman, with a gun...appeared, in that place. Shot one of them. And after that…”

After that….

He never remembered, when his other self...when Steiner appeared. There wasn't much he could say to Tenma...he killed those men, beat them...had no memory of it. He let his hands fall into his lap. 

“I’m not sure what happened. But when I woke up, they were all dead. Beaten, brutally. Their blood was on my hands...it was something that I did.”

The face that he had now...he couldn’t quite tell, what his expression was, what it meant. It felt sideways, between two things. He didn’t know what to make of it.

“It seems we both have our burdens to bear, doctor.”

Tenma, to his credit, took the words rather well; he absorbed what was said quietly, weighing the meaning of them, though what he weighed it against…..Grimmer’s character? Was he what Tenma considered a 'good' person? That was hard to know.

“You...they were going to kill you.”

“They were.”

Tenma’s expression became more confident then, more severe.

“You were defending yourself. What you did….if you hadn’t, what they would have done to you..." Tenma swallowed, shaking his head. "You did what you had to.”

Grimmer quirked a brow. Those words….that was interesting, coming from him. Grimmer relaxed backward, staring skyward, out at what was now nearly night.

“That man, in the library. He was a threat to countless lives….would have killed someone else, if you hadn’t shot him. Isn’t that right?”

He could feel a shift in the atmosphere, the sudden uncertainty in Tenma palpable even without looking. He continued before the doctor had a chance to counter.

“That man...was going to kill someone. If you had stood by, a life would have been lost regardless. You would still bear a burden, just one of a different kind. I think….that your actions are like mine, aren’t they? You acted because you didn’t have a choice.”

He hoped his words would hold weight with the doctor, but it seemed only to upset him. He watched as the man shook his head, balling a fist.

“As a doctor….I must _never_ take life. How can I call myself a doctor, knowing that with these hands…”

Tenma’s hands did indeed tremble then, with some wild, unrestrained emotion that Grimmer couldn’t fathom to name. Tenma was deeply burdened, even now, with that act. What he had done, despite the necessity….he saw it as a contradiction to himself.

Grimmer was the one to reach forward then, taking the doctor’s hands between his own, catching the man by surprise. He sought to meet those turbulent, emotive eyes with his own level gaze.

“With these hands, you’ve saved many lives. You saved mine."

He paused, allowing it to sink in a moment. If it weren't for Tenma...he really didn't know where he would be, now.

"Given the choice….you could have left me. In your position, helping me was a dangerous option. The fact that you chose that...to help me, knowing the risk...the very fact that you continue to carry medical supplies with you, wherever you go...I think that even now, you’re still a doctor. That part of you is still there.”

There was no fight this time, no rebuttal of his words. Tenma simply sat there, looking down at their held hands. He could only argue it so much, but even he...presented with so much, he couldn't possibly deny it completely. In his heart, he was a doctor.

At just that moment, he heard a low growl. Tenma's face turned comical as he glanced down, then back up again. Grimmer chuckled - this time, quite intentionally, and probably appropriately.

"It's quite late into the evening, now. You haven't eaten since this afternoon, have you...?"

There was a mumbled _no_ and a sheepish expression. Grimmer hummed, slowly working his way to his feet, shaking out his legs. They were feeling quite stiff now, as was the rest of him. He'd been lying here a while....

"In that case, let me get us both something to eat. It's the least I can do for you."

Tenma startled, shaking his head. "That's...I still need to bandage your fractured ribs."

The taller man waved dismissively, turning a brighter expression Tenma's way.

"I think I'll be all right for now. I won't go far - just to get us something to eat, and then I'll be right back. I don't imagine I'll get myself into too much trouble, if I'm careful."

Despite his best attempt at a confident face, it didn't seem Tenma would accept it. He huffed, stepping forward, toward the rear door of their present hideout.

"We'll go together, then. It's darker out, so I'm not worried about myself. We'll go get some food together and then come back here to eat. And then I'll finish dressing your wounds."

Ah, he was quite a worrier...but, it seemed that Tenma refused to be deterred. Grimmer closed his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pocke-

"Ouch..."

That was going to be a bit annoying for a while. A habit he would have to watch...

He could positively feel Tenma's exasperation rolling off him in waves. Utterly defeated, the journalist simply sighed, allowing his hands to rest - less painfully - at his sides.

"Well...if you insist."

It was no picnic, but, he supposed a mediocre dinner in a condemned building under little to no light could still be enjoyed in good company.

**Author's Note:**

> IN THIS AU THEY HAVE THEIR FACKIN PICNIC and also no one dies yay


End file.
